freelancerfandomcom-20200223-history
Trade Routes
Suggested Profitable Trade Routes Sirius Roundabout Run Recommend Neutral or better stance with Outcasts, Red Hessians, Blood Dragons, House Police and Military. The following trade route will take the player on a Sirius round trip. Arm the best weapons and shields available for this run. Option to obtain the Sabre VHF and Nomad weapons at Omicron Alpha. Diamond Run (Rheinland >> Kusari) - Profit $1,254++ per unit Optional - Get a Humpback at Planet New Berlin - $170,940 (for 250 cargo space) *Buy Diamonds - Freiburg Station, Stuttgart system ($308) or Planet New Berlin, New Berlin system ($396) or Bautzen Station, Dresden system ($330) *Sell Diamonds - Planet New Tokyo, New Tokyo system ($1,650) Engine Ferry (Kusari >> Hispania) - Profit $1,125++ per unit *Buy Engine Components - New Tokyo system ($225) or Planet Honshu, Honshu system ($150) *Sell Engine Components - Planet Malta, Omicron Alpha system ($1,350), via Sigma-19 > Omicron Beta jumpholes. Water Route (Hispania >> Edge Worlds) - Profit $60 per unit *Buy Water - Planet Malta, Omicron Alpha system ($150) *Sell Water - Falkland Base, Tau 37 system ($210) Niobium Delivery (Edge Worlds >> Rheinland) - Profit $1,088++ per unit *Buy Niobium - Falkland Base, Tau 37 system ($160) *Sell Niobium - Leipzig Station, Dresden system ($1,600) or '''The Ring, New Berlin system ($1440) '''or Freiburg Station, Stuttgart system ($1,248) *New Berlin Dortmund station buy sell in new castle Scarborough station 5000 per unit *Newcastle buy alloy sell in Munich 5000 per unit *Munich buy toxic waste sell in New Berlin Dortmund station 1000 per unit *Overall per round trip eq . 11000 per unit Alien Organisms (Edge Worlds >> Liberty) - Profit $1,900 per unit In order to take this highly lucrative run (with a Dromedary freighter you earn about $500,000 per run), you need to be friendly with Outcasts, and the Gas Miners Guild might also need to be on your friends list, if you take the Rheinland approach to avoid Kusari. This cargo is Highly perishable, so make every second count. * Buy Alien Organisms - Ruiz Base, Omicron Beta system for $100 * Sell at California Minor - California system for 2000 Round Trip profit *Rheinland Humpback (250 cargo) - $881,750++ *Very Heavy Fighter (70 cargo) - $246,890++ Gold Mining Recommend Neutral or better status with Rheinland and Bretonia house authorities and the Mollys. Option to obtain Humpback at Planet New Berlin. Short turnaround time, low-level pirates only. Good beginner route. Gold Haul (Bretonia >> Rheinland)--Profit $1004++ per unit *Buy Gold - Arranmore Base, Dublin system ($271) or Battleship Hood, Dublin system ($322) or mine it yourself from Dublin gold fields *Sell Gold - Alster Shipyard, Hamburg system ($1275) or Oder Shipyard, New Berlin system ($1189) Machinery Supply (Rheinland >> Bretonia)--Profit $480++ per unit *Buy Mining Machinery - Planet New Berlin, New Berlin system ($120) or Altona Station, Hamburg system ($130) *Sell Mining Machinery - Arranmore Base, Dublin system ($600) or Battleship Hood, Dublin system ($520) Round Trip profit *Rheinland Humpback (250 cargo) - $371,000++ *Very Heavy Fighter (70 cargo) - $103,880++ Constructive Work [[Gate and Lane Parts|'Gate/Lane Parts']] cost 140 at Ageira Technologies' [[Pueblo Station|'Pueblo Station']] in the Colorado system and sell for 1,400 at Bretonia Mining and Manufacturing's [[Tau-31 Gate Construction Site|'Tau-31 Gate Construction Site']] in Tau-23, where you can buy [[Beryllium|'Beryllium']] for 300 and sell it back at Pueblo for 1,020. This round trip earns 1,980 per unit of cargo, which adds up to 138,600 if you're flying a Very Heavy Fighter, and 544,500 if you're flying a Dromedary. There are jump gates along the entire trade route, neither cargo is contraband, and Pueblo Station happens to be near Ouray Base, where you can fight Xenos. Gate/Lane Parts are used to construct Jump Gates, Beryllium is used to build reactors and engines, and the Xenos are a terrorist organization opposed to travel and trade. By running this route and defending people from the Xenos, you're helping humanity spread to the stars, but you're antagonizing the Zoners, Synth Foods, and Bundschuh, though most other factions will approve. Jewelry Swap Recommend Neutral or better status with Rheinland and Kusari house authorities and the Red Hessians. Option to obtain Humpback at Planet New Berlin or Sabre from Hessian Vogtland Base in Dresden. Short turnaround time, low-level pirates only (safer than Gold Mining). Very good beginner route. Shiny Diamonds (Rheinland >> Kusari--Profit $1254++ per unit) *Buy Diamonds at Planet New Berlin, New Berlin system ($396) or Bautzen Station, Dresden system ($330) or mine it yourself from the Dresden Schwefelnebel *Sell Diamonds at Planet New Tokyo, New Tokyo system ($1650) Industrial Niobium (Kusari >> Rheinland)--Profit $928++ per unit *Buy Niobium at Planet New Tokyo, New Tokyo system ($512) *Sell Niobium at The Ring, New Berlin System ($1440) or Leipzig Station, Dresden System ($1600) **Buy H-temperature alloy ($40) you can sell it at New Berlin for small change.(80$) Fry a few Corsairs along the way for me, would you? Round Trip profit *Rheinland Humpback (250 cargo) - $545,500++ *Very Heavy Fighter (70 cargo) - $152,740++ Safe circuit itinerary 1 This circuit is safe because of its relatively short length, non-perishable Commodities and need to trade with only 3 entities, all of which you have an innately neutral or friendly Reputation with unless you attack them. Spoiler Alert: Once you've been on the run from Liberty forces in Mission 4, extra emphasis is placed on avoiding Battleship Mississippi, LPI Sugarland, Battleship Missouri, West Point Military Academy and Planet Manhattan as they are hostile against you and you are encouraged to take Jump Holes from Texas to New York and from New York to Colorado and back. However, even then, the IMG, Junkers and Ageira are still unlikely to be hostile towards you unless provoked. Also try your best to evade the Xenos and Liberty Police Incorporated in Liberty; Gaians and Mollys in Bretonia; Red Hessians, Bundschuh and LWB in Rheinland and the Bounty Hunters Guild, Corsairs and Outcasts everywhere. Avoid all other landmarks in Liberty and Independent Systems, except perhaps Buffalo Base and Mactan Base if you are friendly with the Liberty Rogues and Lane Hackers, respectively. #Fill cargo hold at the Independent Miners Guild base called Freistadt Base in the Omega 7 system with Artifacts which cost only 135 credits per unit. #Take Trade Lane and Jump Gate to Stuttgart system, then again to New Berlin system from which you take Hamburg system Jump Hole (C3) or Jump Gate, then from Hamburg to Bering system Jump Gate and then follow Trade Lane to Texas system Jump Gate. From there, you take Trade Lanes but make sure to leave Trade Lane and take the long way around Planet Houston to avoid Battleship Mississippi because you are carrying contraband and then you finally make way to Beaumont Base in D3/E3 of Texas System, where you can ensure a healthy reputation with the Junkers before proceeding to New York system. The required Jump Hole is in nearby D2/D3 and from there on, follow Trade Lane to West Point Military Academy and avoid it on cruise just like how you avoided Battleship Mississippi. Enter Trade Lane to Planet Manhattan and exit one Trade Lane ring before Planet Manhattan to avoid it and the Liberty Police Prescence searching for contraband, then set course for Rochester Base at C3/D3. #At Rochester Base, sell artifacts for 1215 credits per unit to make a 1080 credit profit per unit. Buy Food Rations at 64 credits per unit, make way to the nearby Colorado system Jump Hole in the left side of Sector C3 of the New York System, and once in Colorado, check system map for a break in the Trade Lane just above the boundary of the Silverton Asteroid Field in which you currently are, because that is where Pueblo Station is. Set best path to that break in the trade lane and let cruise engines and goto player waypoint do the rest. Although likely to encounter Xenos in Colorado, they are weak and unlikely to use the Cruise Disruptor. #Sell Food Rations at 79 credits per unit to make a 15 credit per unit profit. But what you pick up at Pueblo Station is an exclusive deal since the base's owners, Ageira Technologies manufacture Gate and Lane Parts for 140 credits per unit, and also note that you cannot buy these elsewhere in the Sirius Sector. #Take trade lanes to New York system Jump Gate and once in New York, follow trade lanes to Ithaca Research Station and overshoot it slightly to reach hidden Jump Gate to Magellan system. Then plan best route to B4 in Magellan system, which will take you to the Trade Lane going to the Manchester system Jump Gate. Once in Manchester, follow trade lanes straight to the right of the system map, where you take Jump Gate to New London system. From the New London system, take trade lanes and jump gates for a quick journey to the Cambridge system, then the Omega 3 system, then the Omega 7 system to Freistadt Base. #Sell Gate and Lane Parts at Friestadt for 1120 credits per unit or a 980 credit per unit profit. If you completed the circuit with a Order 07A Anubis Very Heavy Fighter on full load, that's a 14250 credit profit per cycle. For a fully loaded Bretonia B-27-E Clydesdale Freighter, that's a 259375 credit profit per cycle. For the ultimate Freighter, the Borderworld Series YX Dromedary Freighter, that's a 570625 credit profit per cycle. Modest pain, massive gain For this you simply need good relationships with Kusari house authorities and the either the Lane Hackers or the Liberty Rogues, with an option of purchasing the Borderworld Series YX Dromedary Freighter at Mactan Base in the Magellan system. Simplistically speaking, the route is like this: #Buy Gold at Mactan (Magellan system) for 594 credits or at Montezuma Base (Cortez system) for 629 credits. #Travel to Planet Honshu in the Honshu system to sell Gold for 1189 credits, then load up with Engine Components for 150 credits. #Sell Engine Components at either base for 1424 credits. Advantages of using Mactan Base: *Lane Hackers become neutral after Mission 4 *The base sells the Borderworld Series YX Dromedary Freighter *Very near to the hidden New York system Jump Gate *Also near the Jump Hole to Leeds system, Manchester system and Cortez system *Gold is cheaper Advantages of using Montezuma Base *Better Guns, Missiles, Shields and Turrets available *Very near to Magellan system Jump Hole *Very near to Planet Curacao where Oxygen is cheapest in the Sirius Sector, at 2 credits *Because using this base requires a good reputation with the Liberty Rogues, one can extend the route with little significant detour by buying Gold here (629 credits), selling it at Planet Honshu for 1189 credits, then loading up with Engine Components for 150 credits, selling them for 900 credits at the Rogues' Alcatraz Depot in the California system, then stocking up on Light Arms for 224 credits to sell them for 700 credits back at Montezuma Base. For starters Before lawful Liberty factions get on your tail in (SPOILER ALERT) Mission 4, one could make a modest profit on the really (and I mean REALLY) short run between Fort Bush and Baltimore Shipyard. They are adjacent to each other and require no jumps, thus this route can be used right after Mission 1 when you and King land on Planet Pittsburgh, where you could buy a Rhino for this route. All you need to do is this: * Buy Scrap Metal at Baltimore Shipyard for 18 credits per unit and sell it at Fort Bush for 20 credits per unit, which provides a measly 2 credit per piece profit. * But wait! You then buy H-Fuel at Fort Bush for 330 credits per unit and sell it at Baltimore Shipyard for 360 credits per unit, netting a 30 credit per unit profit. Thus, the round trip gets you a 32 credit per piece profit, not bad for two adjacent space stations! With a Starflier, that's 640 per round trip, but with a Rhino, that's a 2560 credit profit per round trip. Note that although a Dromedary would get you 22000 credits profit per round trip, by the time you have unlocked it, you have either: * Become hostile with Liberty factions such as the Liberty Police Incorporated (owners of Fort Bush), Liberty Navy, Liberty Security Force and/or Deep Space Engineering (owners of Baltimore Shipyard), thus making an attempt at this trade route suicidal and docking with said stations impossible. * Discovered one of the many trade routes that net more than 32 credits per piece per round trip. Another early game (Liberty space only) route *Buy Optronics at Fort Bush for 560 credits each. Filling a Rhino costs 45K- you'll need to grind. *Take them four jumps to Houston and sell them for 780 each. Profit(Rhino): 17600 *Buy Hull Plates at Houston for 440 credits each. *Take them back to Baltimore Shipyard to sell for 560. Profit(Rhino): 9600 *Total profit: 27200 credits per run(but see below.) There's problems with this run, of course. First, the initial capital is more money than you naturally have at the time of mission 3, so you will need to first do the previously listed route several times. Second, the Texas system is overrun ''by Outcasts which will make getting to Houston in a Rhino safely a challenge. You will most certainly need to use shield batteries to remain alive and definitely want at least the class 2 freighter shield. This affects your costs and profits. All of that said, this is the most efficient run I have discovered so far entirely within Liberty space (there's a profitable route from Los Angeles to Pueblo and back, but it's a much longer trip). Remember to swap out the rhino for a Defender HF before doing mission 4. Before or after meeting with Juni on Manhattan during mission 4, the option is available to load your Defender HF with boron. A full load of thirty costs 3600 at Pittsburgh or 4650 at Manhattan. Either way, one is looking at a profit of either 22350 or 23400 credits if they sell the boron at Stokes Mining Station. This is not repeatable, but can assist the player in making some cash to buy and outfit a Crusader HF. Omicron Beta Optronics run Buy Optronics at Planet Honshu in the Honshu system ($140 each) and sell them at Ruiz Base in Omicron Beta for $1,050 each (a profit of $910 per unit for only two jumps). The shortest path leads from Planet Honshu through either the jump gate or hole to the Sigma 19 system, then through the Jump Hole from Sigma 19 to Omicron Beta. Category:Game Concepts Category:Guides Easy Money- Early Through Late Game - High Profit, Very Short Turn Over TimeCategory:Commodity Overview: * Have neutral or better relations with Liberty Rogues, Outcasts, and Lane hackers. * Discover Rogue's base, Buffalo, and the adjacent Texas jump hole in New York. * Conduct raids against the Junker base, Beaumont, in Texas; look for, destroy and loot Junker trade ships departing Beaumont carrying cardamine and, later, engine components after Magellan has been unlocked and access granted to the Lane Hackers' base, Mactan. * Sell looted Cardamine at Buffalo for 1,230 credits apiece; sell engine components at Mactan for 1,424 credits apiece; purchase cardamine at Mactan for 810 credits to be sold back at Buffalo on the return trip for 420 credits net profit. * The looted engine components >> cardamine return shipment run between Buffalo and Mactan in a Dromedary will net 507,100 credits total profit with a minimum of distance traveled and time spent jumping through trade lane hoops. * Expect and prepare for heavy resistance during early game raids; junker defenders are weak against a properly outfitted Dromedary freighter. * Exceptional profit; exceptionally low distances traveled. Good for privateers who aren't interested in sight-seeing and lengthy Sirius Sector trading circuits. Description: Start by working toward having at least neutral or better relations with the Liberty Rogues and Outcasts factions. While the Liberty Rogues are mainly the ones that you need to keep happy, having hostile Outcasts nearby will immediately turn the Rogues against you. Thus, it's important to have at least neutral relations the Outcasts as well in order or this to work hassle-free. When it is at last safe to do so, discover the locations of the Rogue's base, Buffalo, in the New York System and the adjacent New York <<-->> Texas jump hole. Play campaign missions until Trent receives jump gate access. Arm yourself with the best possible ship, shields, and weapons; stock up a full reserve of nanobots and shield batteries; and take the Texas jump hole, which you should have discovered earlier. From the Texas side of the jump hole, head roughly toward the Texas system's star to discover the Junkers base, Beaumont, which shows up on your neural net display (switch to "solars" view) after just a short flight (it's ~13 km total distance from the jump hole). The objective here is to "defang" the Junkers base by sniping off its turrets. If you're not already hostile toward the Junkers, this will surely anger them and you'll need to stay alive long enough to take out both its defenders and any remaining turrets left on the base's outer hull. With the Beaumont defanged, and any defending Junkers ships eliminated, take up an offensive posture that can easily cover both of the base's exits. Junker traders will make regular departures from these exits, carrying a variety of randomly selected goods ranging from scrap metals to, more rarely, diamonds and other high-value commodities. In this case, during the early game, before Trent has access to Magellan, what we're after are shipments of cardamine. Scan departing Junker traders for the drugs, letting unwanted commodity shipments depart unmolested; if you're ship is powerful enough, the trader will fire up his jump drive in a panic and bolt off into space. Destroy any traders with cardamine in their hold and tractor it up into your own until full. As this can take a while, you're going to need to defend yourself against regular Junkers defenders whose ships never carry any commodities beyond universal loot - garbage to clutter up your hold, taking up valuable space (jettison that crap or, better yet, don't tractor it in at all and rather shoot it out of space instead!). But they do drop the odd shield battery and nanobot to resupply yourself with. Prepare yourself accordingly, fight hard, and be ready to run away as and when needed. Note that leaving the system or entering another base will reset Beaumont's turrets. Liberty Rogues and Outcast ships will also make regular visits to Beaumont but, as they are not formally allied with the Junkers, they will not come to the aid of their Junker friends during your little raid. However, as your reputation with the Junkers moves toward "hostile", your relations with Liberty law enforcement factions, Bounty Hunters, and assorted commerce factions will improve, which will negatively impact your relations with both the Rogues, the Outcasts, and later the Lane Hackers (more on why this is important in a moment). It's important to pay attention to this factor and work to maintain good relations with both even as you make fast enemies with the Junkers. If either of them demand that you dump your cargo and turn hostile, it's time to get out of dodge and flee for a time, but stay within Texas until you shake them. ''Do not engage them in combat or your reputation with them will take a serious hit. The Xenos, sworn enemies to the both Junkers, Rogues, and Outcasts alike, will also conduct regular raids on Beaumont. You can safely ignore these guys for the most part. They provide a good distraction for Junkers defenders, which can buy you some breathing room, especially when you're trying to defang Beaumont. So good are they at distracting Junkers ships, in fact, that, during the early game when you are at your weakest, it is often a good idea to wait for a Xenos raid and then strike at Beaumont while they are off keeping the Junkers busy. As an added bonus (or handicap, depending on how you wish to play the later game), raiding Beaumont will steadily improve your relations with the Xenos, making them potentially one of your earliest "friendly" factions. Be mindful of inter-factional relations and the effect that this will have with them as the Xenos are almost universally hated, including by your Liberty Rogues, Outcast, and Lane Hacker benefactors. This can be offset somewhat by maintaining sufficiently poor relations (low-neutral, near-hostile or worse) with law enforcement factions, especially within Liberty. In actuality, having high relations with the Xenos whilst raiding Beaumont is almost entirely inevitable so you'll need to cultivate your relations with other factions accordingly until such time as you feel you made enough credits. The campaign missions actually make this fairly easy to accomplish, at least during the early game stages. The Rogues, Outcasts, and Junkers combined forces will more often than not make short work of any Xenos ships in the area, so there's not much time to press your advantage here. But occasionally the Xenos will prevail, their numbers swelling with each new successful raid until, finally, the game will not spawn any additional ships in the area, preventing Junker traders from departing Beaumont's exits until the Xenos in the area either clear out or, by some miracle, the Junkers et al manage to destroy their hated Xenos attackers through sheer attrition. This can take a long time (ages in fact) while the Xenos fixate on fruitlessly attacking Beaumont's superstructure between slaughtering any and all defenders that the game manages to squeeze in. To solve this problem, simply fly off several kilometers until the Xenos ships disappear from your neural net's tracking GUI. Return to Beaumont and complete your mission. Take your cargo hold full of cardamine back through the New York <<-->> Texas jump hole to be sold at Buffalo for 1,230 credits apiece. Once, you're able to purchase it, a properly outfitted Dromedary freighter full of cardamine can fetch 338,250 credits worth of pure profit with little resistance from the significantly weaker Junker defenders. You might be tempted to take the cardamine and sell it for even greater profits on Manhattan, but you must run the gauntlet of Liberty law enforcement factions, which, if they are not already hostile toward you, and should they scan your cargo for contraband and turn hostile before you can make it to the dock, can and will prevent you from making a successful landing and will lock you out of Manhattan altogether for a period of time (or indefinitely if they are already hostile). In any case, making the run to Manhattan will add time to your overall raid; the Buffalo to Beaumont raid, round trip, is ~25 km worth of total flight time and one jump hole apart. More importantly, since you're essentially traveling through the backwater areas of space, far from any jump lane traffic, you'll never have to worry about the lawman scanning your hold for contraband. It's an extremely short and lucrative haul with the only real bottleneck being the random loot tables for Junker trading ships. Sometimes, you can fill your hold in under five minutes while at other times you might see a dry spell of a half hour or more. On average, however, it's far less time consuming than any regular commodities trading circuit with far fewer minutes spent in tedious jump-lane flight. Finally, Junker traders will also regularly depart with engine components, which can be sold at the Lane Hackers home base, Mactan, once the Magellan system has been unlocked for 1,424 credits apiece (391,600 credits in a fully loaded Dromedary). If you've maintained good relations with the Lane Hackers following the SP campaign events, access to Mactan, like Buffalo, is off the beaten trail, away from law enforcement, and close to jump holes that link the cardamine/engine components trade ring together. Naturally, once again, this has the advantage of not angering law enforcement - engine components are not contraband and you're off the beaten trail besides - although it does come with the caveat of slightly increased travel time (one jump gate and ~60-70 km flight time through open space). It's not all bad, however, as cardamine can be purchased at Mactan for 810 credits per unit and sold at Buffalo on the return trip for a net profit of 420 credits per unit (115,500 total with a fully loaded Dromedary) for a combined total net profit margin of 1,844 credits on all units sold (1,424 credits per engine component leg plus 420 credits profit on the cardamine leg) upon completion of the run. That's 507,100 credits total profit earned if you're using the Dromedary that, with a little luck, is doable in as little as 10-15 minutes time.